Nyota Uhura (alternate reality)
Nyota Uhura was a Human female who served as communications officer aboard the under the command of followed by and then in 2258. Biography During her time at Starfleet Academy, Uhura specialized in xenolinguistics with tracking toward a communications officer. Commander served as one of Cadet Uhura's instructors and judged her performance to be consistently exemplary. In 2255, while at the bar near the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa, Uhura met an inebriated , who began flirting with her. Although annoyed by Kirk's advances, Uhura was surprised that Kirk knew what was involved in the study of xenolinguistics. This exchange led to a bar fight as four male cadets were displeased at the attention Kirk was giving Uhura. Uhura became romantically involved with Spock at some point before 2258. In 2258, Uhura was able to detect and translate a message from within Klingon territory indicating that a fleet of 47 Klingon vessels around the Klingon prison planet were engaged and destroyed by an unknown Romulan ship. She returned home early that night, interrupting her roommate, at the time an Orion cadet named Gaila, and Kirk, whom she was less than pleased at seeing. Uhura was present as communications officer during Kirk's third re-take of the ''Kobayashi Maru'' test scenario the following day, along with . Both were also at the subsequent hearing on Kirk's actions, during which the attack on began. Spock was in charge of the starship deployment assignments for the cadets of Uhura's graduating class, and had initially assigned Lieutenant Uhura to the , in spite of Uhura's stated desire to serve aboard the , the new flagship, in order to avoid any appearance of favoritism. Uhura confronted him about this choice, noting that she was more than qualified to serve aboard the Enterprise and that it was unfair to deny her an opportunity she would have gained had they not been romantically involved. Spock relented and assigned her to the Enterprise. Aboard the Enterprise, Uhura was approached by Kirk, who had deduced the attack on Vulcan was Romulan in nature, following 's description of an anomaly described as a "lightning storm in space" that preceeded the attack on the day of his birth. She accompanied Kirk to the bridge, where she verified his claims by mentioning the report of a similar Romulan vessel in Klingon space. Captain promoted Uhura to communications officer because Lieutenant Hawkins, the ship's prior communications officer, was not certain that he could distinguish transmissions in Romulan from transmissions in Vulcan. Uhura, by contrast, was fluent in all three Romulan dialects. After Vulcan's destruction, Uhura privately comforted Spock. Before Kirk and Spock beamed to Nero's ship, Spock shared a tender goodbye kiss with Uhura, calling her by her first name, and revealing their relationship in the presence of Kirk and . Kirk, who had repeatedly attempted to learn Uhura's first name to no avail throughout the years, asked Spock if "Nyota" was her first name. Spock responded "I have no comment on the matter." Although keeping her distance, she came to respect Kirk as captain of the Enterprise. ( ) A year later, Uhura accompanied Spock to Nibiru before he was rappelled from a shuttle into a volcano, to prevent it from wiping out the Nibirans. The ash damaged the shuttle and snapped the wire, forcing Uhura and to leave him. Uhura swam back to the Enterprise, which was hidden underwater. She was distraught to learn ash from the volcano would prevent the Enterprise from transporting Spock back aboard, and to hear Spock explain he would prefer to die activating the cold fusion device than violate the Prime Directive. Kirk rose the Enterprise from the sea to beam him up, violating the Prime Directive but saving his life. Later, when the Enterprise was tasked with hunting down terrorist , Uhura expressed to Kirk in the turbolift that she and Spock were having relationship troubles. While on a shuttle to Qo'noS where Harrison was hiding, Uhura and Spock got into an argument, where she accused of him of being too ready to sacrifice himself for a mission and did not care how she would feel if he did die. Spock acknowledged since his mother's death, he had been closing himself to such thoughts about how she would feel since he had experienced those feelings, and claimed he did care. Suddenly the ship was attacked by Klingons. Kirk tried to lose them but they were surrounded. Uhura demanded she perform her role as communications officer, and went out to negotiate in Klingonese, requesting their aid in finding Harrison. The Klingon she spoke to grabbed her by the throat, and pulled out a knife, prompting Spock and Kirk to go on the offensive. Harrison showed up, singlehandedly dispatching all the Klingons, and surrendered himself into Kirk's custody. After escorting Harrison to the brig, Uhura gave Spock a reconciliatory kiss. Harrison revealed he was Khan Noonien Singh, and that he had been revived by Admiral Alexander Marcus to help prepare for a war against the Klingon Empire, including designing the . Marcus tried to cover up the conspiracy by destroying the Enterprise, but Kirk and Khan donned thruster suits to fly over and commandeer the Vengeance from him. Spock distrusted Khan, and asked Uhura to contact his older parallel universe counterpart on New Vulcan for information on him. As the old Spock warned, Khan betrayed them. When the damaged Enterprise fell to Earth, Kirk reactivated the warp core to prevent it crashing, at the cost of radiation poisoning himself. Uhura came and wept with Scott. Spock beamed down to execute Khan, who had crashed the Vengeance into San Francisco. However, McCoy discovered a blood transfusion from Khan could heal Kirk, so Uhura beamed down and fired several shots to stun him, allowing her boyfriend to knock him out and take him to sickbay. Almost a year later, Uhura attended a memorial presided over by a perfectly healthy Kirk, for those who died because of the conspiracy. She continued serving on the repaired Enterprise as it embarked on a five-year mission. ( ) Memorable quotes "For a moment I thought you were just a dumb hick who only had sex with farm animals." "Well, not only." : - Nyota Uhura and James Kirk "An alternate reality?" "Precisely. Whatever our lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted, our destinies have changed." :- Nyota Uhura and Spock "I sure hope you know what you're doing...Captain." "So do I." :- Nyota Uhura and James Kirk after he takes the Captain's chair Appendices Appearances * : ** ** Apocrypha According to her biography on the Star Trek movie app, Uhura was born in 2233 to Alhamisi and M'Umbha Uhura. She has two sibilings: a sister, Makena and a brother Kamau. She graduated with honors from the Institue for Advanced Mathematics in 2255 where she then enrolled in Starfleet Academy. She also spent two academic quarters serving aboard the USS Ahriman as a junior communications cadet. External links * * de:Nyota Uhura fr:Nyota Uhura (chronologie alternative) it:Nyota Uhura (realtà alternativa) nl:Nyota Uhura (alternatieve realiteit) Category:Alternate reality inhabitants Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality) Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality)